Hiei's Lost Love
by Tijiya
Summary: Hiei's bad attitude is result to losing someone he loved deeply a long time ago. Koenma had sent them on another mission. They go to see some girl sing. What relation does kurama seem to have with this girl? Read to find out.
1. The New Mission

Yusuke's Pov

Once again the toddler has assigned us yet another mission; at least it's one that even I can enjoy.

"So Koenma wants us to see this amateur sing?" States Kuwabara. "Works for me!" I noticed that Hiei had joined us for once, but why? He doesn't go on a mission unless it suits him. He's probably just bored.

We get inside and find front row seats; I felt an incredibly strong aura when we sat down. If that's not odd then I'm as stupid as Kuwabara.

Kurama's Pov

When we entered the auditorium I felt a strong aura, this must be what Koenma wants us to investigate. "Thank you all for coming to this production, now let us welcome our guest singer."

The curtains rose to reveal a girl that looked to be sixteen years old. She's beautiful. Remarked Yoko.

'Shut-up Yoko.' I retorted.

You know her? he asked.

'Yes I do.' Was all I said before I closed the line, though that wouldn't hold forever. Then music started and everyone quieted down.

**SONG**

_I'm wandering through this darkness alone_

_I wonder why i'm here_

_then I remember as my blood boils_

_It was you you caused me this pain_

_I will never forgive you for what you did_

_and this is what I hate you for_

_You threw me down_

_betrayal hurts_

_I just never knew how much_

_I wonder what I saw in you_

_Cause your the one who caused me pain_

_As I walk my thought take a spin_

_back and forth again_

_why do I still think of you_

_I wish that I could burn you down_

_and this is what I hate you for_

_You threw me down_

_betrayal hurts_

_I just never knew how much_

_I wonder what I saw in you_

_Cause your the one who caused me pain_

_As the fires surround me_

_I embrace them let them come_

_My last thought turn to you_

_my death is on your head_

_why did you let me fall this far_

_and this is what I hate you for_

_You threw me down_

_betrayal hurts_

_I just never knew how much_

_I wonder what I saw in you_

_Cause your the one who caused me pain_

**SONG**

She was amazing, but there was such sadness in her tone why? She was the type that was always happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am redoing all of my stories, turning the lines into paragraphs.

Hope you all like the songs.

Disclaimer: I don't own IY or YYH but I do own the song in this chapter.

It's called 'You're The Cause'

Please RR!


	2. Deeper Away

_Kurama Pov_

My thoughts were cut short by the beginning of the next song.

**SONG**

Please help me 

I'm falling deeper 

please hear my plea 

come back to me 

but what I don't know 

is that you caused me this pain 

I wonder why you did this 

was it something I said 

I wonder why you said that 

was it something I did 

I'll never understand 

But for now 

I'll fall deeper away from you 

I call out for someone to help me 

but yet no one comes 

I wonder if they even know i'm here 

or if they even care 

I just want someone to help me now 

I wonder why you did this 

was it something I said 

I wonder why you said that 

was it something I did 

I'll never understand 

But for now 

I'll fall deeper away from you 

I watch as they come and go 

doing what they always do 

they act as if I never was there 

deep down I know they care 

but I begin to doubt if they do 

I wonder why you did this 

was it something I said 

I wonder why you said that 

was it something I did 

I'll never understand 

But for now 

I'll fall deeper away from 

deeper away from 

deeper away from 

deeper away from you 

**SONG**

I knew Hiei was uptight because of his aura, it was flaring. I wonder what's got Hiei so uptight. Yoko wondered.

'I don't know Yoko.' The strangest thing is that he let lose his aura, normally I can't feel it but right now I can, why did he let it lose?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Disclaimer: I don't own IY or YYH. I do own the song in the chaper.

It's called 'Deeper Away From You'

Please RR!


	3. Where's Hiei?

_Kurama Pov_

The announcer came back on stage. "Thank you all for coming and we hope you will enjoy the rest of the show. Let's give Miss Kagome Higurashi a round of applause!"

Everyone clapped and she took her leave, I looked to the others and we followed her. What I didn't notice was that Hiei was long gone.

_Hiei's Pov_

When the curtains opened, I tensed. It couldn't be her, she's dead. When she started singing I knew that it had to be her, no one had such an angelic voice as hers.

I noticed that there was heartbreak, sadness, anger, and regret in her voice. It was never there before.

When the announcer said her name any doubt that I had was washed away.

When she finished I left before the others did. When I got outside I noticed the scent of tears in the air, she was crying. But why was she crying?

All that matters is that I've found her at last.

Yusuke's Pov

Kagome was really good, but I had a feeling those songs connected in a way. The strangest thing was her aura, it was sad, angry, unwelcoming, even challenging?

Kurama seemed to think that too. She bowed and left the stage, Kurama looked at us, a silent signal that said

'we should follow her.'

I then noticed that Hiei was no where in sight.

Where would he go? Normaly he wouldn't bail on a mission if he chose to go.

Well I guess that's just the way he is, probably didn't think there was anything interesting about a girl. Why would he?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I don't own IY or YYH

Please RR!


	4. Sadness

_Kagome's Pov_

I was happy that I had something to do, keeps my mind off of things. I got up on stage and prepared.

Then the curtains opened, I first sang You're The Cause. Everyone liked it; I prepared myself for the next song Deeper Away From You.

When I finished I ran outside, while I was in there I felt a very familiar aura.

It couldn't be possible; he died a long time ago. That traitorous bastard, why couldn't I forget him?

I felt my eyes fill with tears, but I wouldn't let them fall.

_Kurama's Pov_

It was her, I hadn't seen her for so long I wondered what had happened to her.

She was wearing tight black pants, a black shirt with a white dragon on it, a black bodice over the shirt that hung open so you could see the design, black boots, and her hair was pulled into a braid and intertwined in it was black ribbons.

The scent of unshed tears hit my nose and I ran to her in hopes of comforting her. "Kagome, you okay?" I asked. She turned around and she looked so pained.

"S-Shui-Shuichi!" she cried and threw her arms around me, I put mine around her.

"What's wrong?" I asked hoping she would tell me.

"I can't tell you here, let's go to my apartment and we'll talk there. And yes I'll explain why I live in an apartment." She laughed lightly but there was no feeling behind it. I nodded. "Who are they?" she asked drying her tears quickly and looking like she was about ready to kill them at a moments notice her eyes held no emotion.

"They're my friends, would it be alright if they came along. Yes I'll explain but it would save you from having to explain this again." I explained looking at her expression.

"Hn, Fine they can come along. But if they try anything I'm going to have to kill them." She said coolly. She's changed, and I was about to find out why.

I noticed Hiei was following but he was jumping from tree to tree. Why didn't he want her to see him? Did she know that he was following?

_Kagome's Pov_

I couldn't believe I had found Suichi! He's probably wondering why I haven't been around for family gatherings and stuff but he's about to find out more that he expects.

I start heading to my apartment when I feel the same aura from only a few moments ago, and I think I felt it inside as well. No it couldn't be him.

But if it was, he wouldn't be around much longer. And that's a promise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Disclaimer: I don't own IY or YYH

Please RR!


	5. Rage

_Hiei's Pov_

I saw the others come out, Kurama suddenly ran to her and asked if she was alright. She turned to him and hugged him as she cried, they said a few things but I tuned them out.

Until she said 'Hn.' She changed her attitude when she found out Yuske and Kuwabara were there. She and the others started off and I followed but I didn't let myself be seen.

I remembered what happened between her and Kurama and I felt hurt, but if she loved him then who am I to say otherwise.

As someone once said, 'If you love someone, let them go.'

But I still felt the tears that threatened to fall.

_Kurama's Pov_

We headed to her apartment, but why is she living in an apartment instead of the shrine? She said she would explain and I'm holding her to that.

Suddenly I sensed a demon, what surprised me is when she started running to the abandoned park.

Why would she go there? Surely the rumors about the place would be enough to keep her away. Damn, a demon could be in there!

Then let's get there before she does, shall we? Yoko Suggested.

'And we had better get there fast!'

_Kagome's Pov_

Damn, a demon was coming. I headed to the park that was rumored to be haunted, no one knew that it was me. I started the rumor then I would scare anyone out of there, now I can bring my fights there and I can transform without someone seeing me. I didn't notice that they were following me, I kept running hopping that they would understand.

I reached the park and transformed there, I saw the demon standing there. Kuronue's bastard brother. "Hello little forbidden one." He greeted with a smirk on his face.

"Oh cut the crap, what do you want?" I snapped getting ready to fight.

"I want the jewel."

"If I didn't let Inubaka have it, why would I let you?" I growled.

"Because I know where Hiei is."

"Shut UP!" I roared. "He's dead and you know it! So stop pulling my chain or this fight will be over before it begins." He laughed.

"On the contrary, he's in the tree over there."

"I killed him, but if he's alive I can guarantee you he won't be for long. But you're first!" I yelled and charged at him. He dogged and slit my shoulder. We continued fighting until at last I killed him.

Suichi came over to me and he saw my wounds, his eyes filled with worry. "I'm fine." I said a little too quickly. Then I saw Hiei and I charged. "Damn! You won't ever stay dead will you?" I snapped as he dogged attack after attack.

"Kagome, stop and listen will you!" He yelled, but I was in no mood to listen.

"Shut up and die will ya!" I cried in a blind rage.

"I have no intention on fighting you." He told me as he dogged another one of my attacks. "You didn't hesitate to kill Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. And you didn't hesitate to try to kill me last time either, so why the hesitation Hiei? And further more, I am in no mood to listen to you. You traitorous bastard!"

"I am not going to fight you!" he said once more.

"Why, are you going soft now? Now you want me to take you back? No I will never love you like I did again!" I yelled. He sent a kick to my head temporarily disabling me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I don't own IY or YYH

Please RR!


	6. Why?

_Hiei's Pov_

Traitor? I couldn't believe the things she was saying as she blindly fought me out of rage. I would rather die than betray her, she was my whole world hadn't she seen that? Tears threatened to spill as she attacked with not only her sword, but her words as well.

I finally registered a kick to her head that would knock her unconscious, but not hard enough to do any damage. As the others ran over I picked her up and at Kurama's look of disbelief I shot him a glare.

I shot off after her barrier that she must have put up to shield her away from demons. I found that her apartment door was locked so I found the key that she kept under a dragon statue near her door.

I opened the door and made my way to her bedroom to place her on her bed. I sat on a chair next to her bed waiting for when she woke up. And expecting an attack or yelling, I inwardly groaned, oh my ears.

Fifteen minuets later Kurama, Yuske, and Kuwabara came through the door and into the room. I felt Kurama's heated glare boring holes into the back of my head.

"Hiei." he growled. That surprised me; he was normally calm and collected. He rarely showed anger but when he did you didn't want to be the one on the receiving end.

"Fox, it's not what it seems." I snapped.

I was in no mood to deal with him at the moment. I wanted to know what she meant by my not hesitating to kill Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. And not hesitating to try and kill her last time. Doesn't she know that I would never do that?

_Kurama's Pov_

Hiei picked her up and headed to her apartment faster than any of us could follow. I ran after them using my demonic speed. He better have a very good explanation for Kagome's behavior toward him. If he really did try to kill her, he was going to see one pissed off kistiune.

And I have a feeling that you don't mean me. Yoko quarried. But something doesn't make sense though. If he didn't hesitate to kill her before, why would he now? Besides did you see the way he looked when she called him a traitor? He never shows emotion, especially to a human. Yoko reasoned.

'You have a point there. We are going to have to ask him about this.'

Yuske and Kuwabara finally made it to the apartment. I had waited for them so they would know which was hers. We went in and went to her bed room. She was lying on her bed and Hiei was sitting in a chair next to it.

"Hiei." I growled. I was not going to wait long for an explanation.

"Fox, It's not what it seems." He snapped.

"Then what is it?" I shot back. Yuske and Kuwabara stepped back not wanting to be caught in the middle of this.

Hiei stood up and faced me his eyes flashing with emotion. Before he could answer a groan from the bed reached our ears, then a shriek.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE YOU BASTARD?" Hiei turned toward her.

"Kagome," she growled and lunged at him engaging him in battle for the second time that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I don't own IY or YYH

Please RR!


	7. Kurama's Anger

_Kagome's Pov_

My head wasn't very sore just hurt a little where the kick was registered. I groaned as I got up from the bed, I saw him glaring at Suichi. I thought that he was smarter than to step foot in my house! But how did he? I had a barrier; he must have carried me here to finish me off to make it look suicidal! The bastard!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE YOU BASTARD?" I shrieked.

Hiei turned towards me, "Kagome," I growled and lunged at him. Kurama seemed to be wondering why I was acting this way and wanted this all to stop! Before I could do anymore damage to Hiei than I already did he grabbed me and kept me from attacking, which infuriated me.

I struggled to get out of his grip but to no avail. He held me tightly finally I calmed down, mostly because I was tired. Hiei had a few scratches and his lip was bleeding, I thought I had done more damage than that! I settled for glaring at him since I couldn't attack him.

"Kagome, why are you attacking Hiei?" Suichi asked me gently. He only wanted what was best so I answered him,

"He killed my friends! And then he tried to kill me! He said that I was nothing more than a detector to him! He was only using me to get to the jewel and getting close to me was the only way!"

Tears of hurt and betrayal fell from my eyes. I was shaking in rage now. "I gave you my heart and my soul Hiei! Why would you throw that back at me! I thought that I could trust you not to betray me and you did! You did Hiei!" I yelled, I had to let it all out and I finally did. My body was shaking with sobs.

"I don't understand Hiei, why would you do this? It doesn't make any sense on why you would want the jewel. You are perfect the way you are forbidden child or not, you are you and that's what matters. I still don't understand on why you would betray us."

I put my head down; I felt Suichi let me go. If they were expecting me to attack Hiei they were wrong, I fell to my knees and tried to calm down.

_Kurama's Pov_

I wanted to know why Kagome seemed to have a grudge against Hiei. I wanted to know from her point of view on why she hates him to such an extent. I waited for an opportunity then I grabbed her, she struggled but I held strong. She finally calmed down.

She did a bit of damage to Hiei but it wasn't that serious luckily. "Kagome, why are you attacking Hiei?" I then prepared myself for any answer, except the one that was given.

"He killed my friends! And then he tried to kill me! He said that I was nothing more than a detector to him! He was only using me to get to the jewel and getting close to me was the only way!" She started crying as she said this. But it didn't make any sense why would Hiei betray her? She was also shaking in rage; it was coming off of her in waves. It was enough to make any demon fall to his knees.

"I gave you my heart and my soul Hiei! Why would you throw that back at me! I thought that I could trust you not to betray me and you did! You did Hiei!" I was silently seething, why would he do this to her? If this was valid she wasn't going to be his only problem. Her aura went from rage to heartbreak. It hurt me to see her like this.

"I don't understand Hiei, why would you do this? It doesn't make any sense on why you would want the jewel. You are perfect the way you are forbidden child or not, you are you and that's what matters. I still don't understand on why you would betray us."

She put her head down; I felt that she had calmed down enough to where she wouldn't attack out of a blind rage so I gently let her go. She fell to her knees and tried to calm down.

I turned on Hiei my eyes flashing red now and then, I was sending out warning signs and he felt them. Yuske and Kuwabara seemed surprised at my attitude but I had a good reason and Hiei knew that. "Explain yourself Hiei." I growled dangerously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I don't own IY or YYH

Please RR!


	8. More Anger

_Yuske Pov_

I knew it was a bad idea to get Kurama mad, but I've never seen him this pissed! It's scary but I wonder how it looks from Hiei's point of view.

No way would I be where he is right now! Scary thought, but this girl Kagome. After what she said I found myself a bit mad myself, I knew Hiei was cold hearted but this.

No this is going too far! To hurt a young girl, she doesn't look much older than Kurama or me. She seems to have seen more than we have in our whole lives as spirit detectives.

When Kurama rounded on Hiei I found myself wanting to do the same thing.

_Kuwabara Pov_

Man this is low, even for Hiei. I didn't think he could stoop so low but he did. I was starting to respect the dude then we find Kagome yelling things like traitor to him.

I found myself mad at the fire apparition myself; it seemed that Yuske felt the same way. Kurama was way beyond mad or pissed! He was enraged!

We have never seen him so angry, not even when he had to kill the innocent boy when we were going to fight Sensui, more like them rescuing me.

But still Hiei had pushed him to his limit and Kurama was about to go over it! But Yuske and I are right behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I don't own IY or YYH

Please RR!


	9. Never Again

_Hiei Pov_

I couldn't believe what she was saying, I would never do that to her! I didn't, what is she talking about? I fought back tears that threatened to spill, after she finished. Kurama gently let her go and rounded on me. I knew why he would be mad; he had a very good reason to be. Anyone would be after hearing someone they loved cry out like that. "Explain yourself Hiei." he growled. I inwardly winced at the venom that was dripping from his voice.

"Kurama, as I said it's not what it seems." I needed for Kagome to calm down so I could at least try to explain it to her at the same time as the raging fox. His eyes were not betraying what he was feeling, he was enraged.

Kagome finally calmed down, she got up off of her position on the floor and left the room. "You can 'explain yourself' in the living room Hiei." she said calmly.

We followed her to the living room where we sat down. Kuwabara and Yuske sat on one couch while Kagome and Kurama sat in the other. (She has two loveseats.) I sat in the chair facing them. (It is not a hard chair, more like a couch-chair.)

Kagome put her head in her hands, "Just start Hiei." she sighed.

"Kagome, I have one question to ask you. How did I supposedly attack you?" she looked up and gave me a questioning look.

"It was the time when I had to go home for finals."

**#Kagome Flashback#**

"I promise that I'll be back in a week." I said.

"A week! No way Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit." I then started to walk out of the hut. You jumped down from some random tree.

"I'll come with you if that's alright."

I smiled, "No prob Hiei, I'd love the company." We walked and were almost to the well when you roughly grabbed my arm.

"What is it Hiei?" but right after I asked you slashed me! I fell to the ground from the force of it. "Why Hiei?" you just laughed.

"You really think that I'd fall for you? A mere human, you really are stupid. I don't need anyone Miko." Then you started to reach for the part of the jewel I had. "But I will take this, after all it was the reason I traveled with you in the first place. I also have the piece Naraku had."

But I grabbed you and purified you out of existence!

**#Kagome Flashback#**

"I don't know how you survived, but I can assure you if I don't like your explanation you will cease to exist." I realized something that could spare my life.

"Kagome, I was never there! Don't you remember Kags? I went off on something I had to take care of. And I know that I never crossed paths with Naraku so how could I have killed him if I didn't know what the hell he looked like? You killed Naraku, Kags. He wanted to make it look like I betrayed you so you might submit and not attack back. It seems that he underestimated you. Kagome I could never betray you I would rather die than betray you! You were the first to see me as who I was, not what I was. I loved you then Kagome and I still do, I thought that you were killed! I had almost lost hope Kags, if you give me one more chance I won't let you go again."

By then my breaths came shakily and tears were cascading down my cheeks. Then I heard one thing I never wanted to hear from her.

"No, I won't ever love you again Hiei. Not now, not ever." When I heard her leave the room I fell to my knees and cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I don't own IY or YYH

Please RR!


	10. Do I Still Love Him?

Kagome Pov

I ran out of my apartment with hot tears cascading down my face. I didn't know if I should believe him or not. No, it's a lie and I know it. He's just trying to make me drop my guard and when I did he'd attack!

I ran into the park and fell to the ground on my knees. I lifted a hand to my face. "Why am I crying?" I wondered.

I couldn't stand how I was feeling! It was driving me bonkers! I hated the guy now, he tried to kill me, and he betrayed me! So why was I beginning to regret what I had just said to him?

"H….H…Hiei." I whispered into the wind as I cried. Did I still love him? I remembered back to when he first told me that he loved me.

**Flashback**

I was walking around in Inuyasha's Forest alone. "Always having to act the….the….I swear if he just dropped the 'macho act' for just two seconds!" Hiei had gone and said something stupid to me….again.

I was used to this by now. He'd insult me, I'd insult him back. It was our way of trusting each other in some odd way or other. And every time I would walk away mad but this time I guess…I didn't know what I thought.

I leaned against a tree, closed my eyes, and let out a loud sigh. A shadow suddenly blocked the sun that was shinning in my face. I opened one lazy eye to see Hiei standing in front of me. I opened my other eye as well and stood up straight. "Yes Hiei?" I asked.

To me he looked like he had a question or something to ask. "Kagome," he started. I cocked my head in curiosity. I then felt his lips pressed against mine. I responded without a second thought.

Later that afternoon we were up in a tree watching the sunset. I was on his lap as he leaned against the trunk of the tree. His arms were wrapped around me as I leaned against him. "I love you Kagome." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too Hiei." I replied. I snuggled into his hold feeling, for the first time, loved for no one but myself.

**Flashback**

Maybe I didn't mean anything to him. Sango had placed her concerns about him, rightfully of course, but I didn't listen to her. I kept on insisting that he would NEVER betray me.

"I guess you were right all along Sango." I said quietly. "I should have listened to all of you." I kept on crying even as it grew dark. I was also unaware of what was occurring in my apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tijiya: I finally updated! -does happy dance-

Yusuke: It's about time too. It's been a long time and I am sure everyone wants to read more.

Tijiya: Oh shut up! I am updating as fast as possible! I had writers block so there! -sticks toung out-

Yusuke: -sticks toung out too-

Hiei: Tijiya doesn't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho.

Kagome: Please leave a review!

Tijiya: Flame if you must. I will take it in stride!


End file.
